Pure Cultivation
by levelgap
Summary: A story about a Japanese girl being reincarnated from a Xianxia-based world while also having the cheat ability to use all the abilities , skills , and talents of any Touhou Characters. Will she be able to live in the brutal world of cultivation?
1. Prologue

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap ; The characters , places , events , and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it , Just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Reborn in a World of Cultivation!?**

 **(Yume's POV)**

... W-what!? ... What happened!?

I think a blinding light engulfs my vision and then ... What happened next?

... Ughh ... My body hurts a lot ... I can also hear a lot of noise but I can't understand any of it.

I felt nauseous! ... I felt like puking!

I can't even see properly! Everything is a blur!

I tried moving my body but I can't move it. I can't even move my neck!

... Now I felt sleepy ... I wonder what is really happening?

* * *

... Okay ... I think I was awake again ... Let's see ... Where am I?

I still can't see properly ... I don't know what is happening.

I tried speaking but ... I think I just let out a wail or something because I can't hear clearly.

... Calm down Yume! ... Yes ... I am now calm!

Who am I again? ... Right , My name is Hanagami Yume , Age 16. I am a high school student from Shiroutsuki High on class 1-B. I was living in a family of five. I have my father , mother , little sister , and big brother.

Yes ... I can still remember who I am ... Then ... What happened to me last time?

I was on the school , Being bored out of my mind. Looking at my classmates and I might also be feeling jealous because of the Riajuu auras on the whole class or something.

Right after commenting negatively a lot on my mind , Light surrounded my vision and ... Well , This is what became of me?

... WAIT! ... That felt so disconnected!

There is something wrong there ...

While thinking like that , I felt drowsy again so I sleep once again.

* * *

I think it's been a month or something ... I finally know what happened to me.

And I will make the explanation brief.

I was reincarnated!

And it was on a newborn child!

What's more! ... My name is different ... And it's chinese sounding ...

My name is Hua Shen Meng ... Or something like that ... (By the way , I am still a female even though I have that boyish sounding name)

.. Wait ... Why am I reincarnated in a chinese like setting!? Isn't it more appropriate to be reincarnated to a western-like medieval fantasy world!?

In the first place , How did I die!?

... As to how I know it , That's because after two weeks being born in this world , I manage to learn their language.

And I reincarnated to the worst type of a chinese setting. I was reincarnated to a world where cultivation is real!

You know! , The one where people tried to defy the heavens or something!?

And this kind of world is very brutal! ... The strong devours the weak ... Is something that they always follow.

If you are weak , You can't control your fate! You must be strong to follow the path your heart desires!

This might be a good setting if it's just inside a story but ... Being born in this world? ... No way! , I will die in this world easily!

Help! , I can't do this!

I cried and wailed like crazy while I am thinking like that. It seems like I can't control my emotions well when I was still a child.

... By the way , I learned that this world is like those Xianxia novels because I always heard the people on surroundings say stuffs about cultivation or something. I can also feel and see the mysterious energies around the world that I somehow instinctively knew as the profound energies of heaven and earth.

... I don't know what is happening anymore!

A woman came to my room and try to calm me down as I was thinking about this stuffs.

... I hope I can survive in this world ...

 ****End of Prologue****

 **Hua Shen Meng (No Realm)**

 **Species : Human  
Bloodlines : True Primordial Dragon, True Primordial Divine Spirit Queen**

 **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**

 **Hong Meiling (Passive/Active)  
Junko (Passive/Active)**

 **A/N**

 **The story of one of the seven fragments of Yume.**

 **Yes ... It's a Xianxia-style isekai ... Just like any other Xianxia novels that I read (For example : Peerless Martial God , and Library of Heaven's Path)**

 **And don't worry , Excluding the parts that she is Hanagami Yume on her past and about the Eastern Dream , This story have no connection to Yume's story.**

 **And ... I just post this prologue so I can write it whenever I want to ... Of course I won't abandon Yume's story ... It should be finished first before this.**

 **... Okay ... Sorry ... I can't hold myself back to write this so I just write the other stories ... Please give me some slack ... I also want to share my other ideas without being restrained T_T**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 **EDIT : I simplified the status setting so it won't take a lot of my time.**


	2. Chapter 1

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own the randomness of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : It's A Peaceful Day**

 **(Shen Meng's POV)**

It's been five years since I was born to this world.

I learned something about my family since my five years on this world.

The Hua family is one of the four great families of the city of Huyin.

Just like a typical Xianxia world, big families like ours lives on a single residence.

In short, all the descendants of our Hua family are living somewhere on our large residence. All my relatives are here.

Of course there are some of our relatives that wasn't here because they are either dead or they are married to another family or they are somewhere out of this city.

Due to being a large family all of our households have their own servants.

Of course, I also have a servant.

My father is one of the five elders of the Hua Family. I think he was the second elder?

Anyway, I also learned about some common knowledge on this world.

It seems like there are a lot of stages for cultivation here.

There are the nine realms of cultivation in this world. These are Mortal, Mystic, Earth, Spirit, Core, Sky, Heaven, Dragon, and Star Realm.

Each realm are divided by nine levels. Those are first to ninth level.

Each levels are divided by four categories. These are Early, Middle, Late, and Peak stage.

Just for an example, a cultivator of the Mortal Realm in the late stages of the sixth level will be called as a Late Sixth Level Mortal Realm. If he manage to breakthrough, he'll become a Peak Sixth Level Mortal Realm.

And then this will go on.

No one knows what would happen if they surpass the Star Realm. Most people says that they can ascend to the higher realm and leave the mortal world when someone surpassed it but that was just a legend and for thousands of years, no one manage to reach even the Dragon Realm.

If this is a Xianxia novel, there would be stages above the Star Realm and those people on that stage might even say that the nine realms are just the real starting point of cultivation or something...

I am sure nothing like that would happen right?

They said Heaven Realm cultivators can already move the mountains and split the seas. That's already strong I think?

Cultivating also lengthens one's life so I might try cultivating after I became seven years old.

It seems like it would be bad for our body if we cultivate without any foundation on our body.

So we can only do some training about breathing techniques, punching and kicking exercises.

Well, I will be starting to do that when I became six years old!

"Xiao Meng!"

I heard my brother called me so I quickly run towards the door.

The door to my room opens and my brother goes inside my room.

My brother was handsome even though he was just a child. He have a short raven hair and eyes that gives me a feeling that he was strong minded. He also looks somewhat buff but still fair.

This is my brother. His name is Hua Feng.

Hua Feng was already eight years old. He started cultivating after the day he became seven.

Currently, he was at the Peak First Level Mortal Realm.

It seems like after some weeks, he will breakthrough and become an Early Second Level Mortal Realm!

Well, all I know is that he was stronger than the average adult human.

That's what you get when you become a cultivator. You will become more stronger than the average humans.

I can sense his aura and saw the Profound Qi on his dantian is full of impurities.

I don't know why but somehow, I can see the profound energies of heaven and earth and also know how much impurities that it have.

It's so ridiculous that I even tried to purify them. And well, that's when I found out that I have the ability to take off impurities.

I was like Junko really.

I said that he have a lot of impurities on his body but if I compared him to my other relatives that I sometimes encounter, his Profound Qi is much purer than the others.

Well, that is thanks to me secretly purifying the profound energies on my room.

My brother and my father are even staying inside my room just to cultivate.

I am still curious why no one notices that I am the cause of this pure Qi that they are talking about.

In my eyes, these are still too impure. If I can just cultivate right now, I will totally purify all the profound energies on my surroundings first before absorbing it to my dantian.

... Well, I am just interested at cultivation. I won't really go on my way and dedicate myself on cultivating.

I know myself, I just want to live peacefully.

"Xiao Meng, are you okay?"

I was taken out of my thoughts when my brother flicks his fingers on my line of vision.

"Ah... ah yes big brother!~~"

I quickly put on my energetic mode and jump around him.

"Oh... Xiao Meng is still cute as ever. Here, have some bread that I got from Old Wang!"

He said happily while two soft breads appeared on his hands and he handed me those.

I took it and gave my brightest smile at him as I said my thanks to him.

He patted me on the head and after that, he told the servants who are still inside my room to go outside now.

"Xiao Meng, can you give your big brother some time and be a good girl. I will start cultivating now"

"Yes big brother!"

As I said, my father and my big brother likes to stay inside my room to cultivate.

They don't know why the Profound Qi inside my room are much purer than the other places but they liked it here.

Well, other elders also tried going here but I was selfish, so they thought my family was delusional and never believes them that the Qi on my room is very pure (On my father and brother's eyes).

Well, I only want to share this on my only two family. I can feel some malicious intents on most of my relatives.

About our servants? They can't cultivate. They don't have any cultivation methods at all!

I just sat there and took some brush to draw something on a book. Well, they gave me a lot of books where I can write anything I want. They learned that I don't like playing with the kids or even playing with some toys.

... Well, they don't know my reason but in truth, I don't feel really excited at all playing with some children when mentally, I was already a high schooler. Also, their toys here are so dull. It doesn't even qualify to kill time!

So drawing is it!

I found out that somehow, I was very good at using this traditional brush even though it's not that a long time since I first use it.

I wonder why?

* * *

My life on this mansion was simple. I only stay on my room. Sometimes, I go out to walk on our garden before going back.

On my room, I mostly draw anything I could think of before sleeping once again.

I eat if I need to eat and I sleep if I want to sleep.

It's basically a life of a reclusive girl!

They even called me a golden fairy somehow whenever some child saw me.

Different on the whole Hua Family, somehow, I have a blonde hair and crimson colored eyes.

When I look at the mirror for the first time, I froze in shock at my appearance.

I look like the child version of Junko!

Well. my hair is shorter than what I remember of her but still, I look like her if I imagined her appearance in real life!

Maybe that's why they kept calling me a golden fairy?

My mother has already passed away when she gave birth to me. That's why my only family now is my big brother and my father.

Even though I am still missing my family on my past life, I tried moving on and love my new family.

This is really a peaceful life!

* * *

I quickly stand up in a panic when I felt something wrong on my surroundings.

What is it!?

"... It is still midnight..."

I muttered while looking at the window that was slightly open besides my bed.

I tried going back to my sleep when suddenly, I smell an unpleasant smell.

Somehow, I felt the smell was familiar.

"... The smell of blood?"

And then I heard rapid footsteps coming to my room before the door to my room opens.

I saw my big brother sweating while he frantically looks around. When he saw, he quickly took me and carried me on his arms.

"W-wha!?"

"Don't worry Xiao Meng, your big brother is here. Everything will be alright"

My brother said reassuringly.

I become more worried now as he goes outside of my room with me on his arms.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

 **Hua Shen Meng (No Realm)**

 **Species : Human Deity**  
 **Bloodlines : True Primordial Dragon, True Primordial Divine Spirit Queen, True Primordial Demon Queen, True Primordial Ancient Beast, Primordial Divine Yin**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kamishirasawa Keine (Passive)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **So yeah, I decided to continue this story somehow... damn the writer's block!**

 **Sorry for not updating the main story... again...**

 **As you noticed, I change the status panel. Well, I simplified it. Look at the prologue chapter and you'll see that I did the same!**

 **Thanks for reading this!~**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	3. Chapter 2

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own the randomness of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Running Away!**

 **(Shen Meng's POV)**

My brother told me to shut up as he ran towards our garden.

I want to look what's the scene looks like but my brother's grip is strong and I can only lean my head on his chest.

He definitely doesn't want me to see my surroundings.

I can smell a strong scent of iron and ashes. I can hear the sound of fires and falling wood.

At the distance, I can also hear some screaming and the sound of metals clashing with metals.

What is happening!?

"Don't worry Xiao Meng, everything will be alright soon"

My brother kept repeating that word to me as he continues running somewhere I don't even know.

I don't know where we are, I can't see the surroundings because my brother kept turning my head to his body!

"Guuaaghh!"

My brother immediately halts on his step before he quickly turn towards somewhere before stopping.

I heard it! I definitely heard it!

The voice sounds very familiar. Isn't that voice one of my uncles!?

I tried peeking out when my brother goes down on his knees carefully.

"Shh!"

But he immediately hugs my body and closes my mouth with his hands.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately my body was turned on the front.

... What... Is this!?

We are currently somewhere narrow, just the gap between two houses. There are a lot of barrels and crates on where we are located.

Just on the gaps that I can see, I saw BLOOD.

Also, I saw three children, three relatives that was on my age as I remember, lying there on that pool of blood. One of them have a huge gash on his back.

I almost felt panicking when somehow, I became calm. I became totally calm like the things I am seeing is just another day for me!

What... is happening really?

"Damn, where are the others?"

"Brother Chong! We made sure to burn everything here!"

"Is that so? Look everywhere more. This family won't be existing anymore starting this night!"

I heard the voices of some men, discussing the annihilation of our family.

... What...?

Then, a large guy passes through the area where we were hiding.

I heard my brother's voice hitching when he saw that.

Multiple footsteps approaches this area and I saw a lot of men passing through where we are hiding.

All of them are discussing how and why they are attacking our family while they passed through.

My family has offended someone somehow. It seems like a young master of the Cloud Leaf Sect was offended by our family after the patriarch rejected his offer to marry his daughter.

... If so... why are they doing this?

He was rejected and they will annihilate a whole family for it!?

"Oh, did you look in this gap?"

"Nope, just look at it if you want!"

Suddenly, one large guy wearing a black robe approaches the area where we are hiding.

"... Dammit!"

I heard my brother cursed under his breath before he slowly stands up.

"!?... Big brother..."

"Shh! Just hide here and be a good girl alright?"

No! Don't!

My brother was going to use himself as a bait so no one can find me!?

Why why why why why!?

What is happening!?

Damn it, why is this happening!?

"Oh! Look, another brat was still surviving!"

I heard the guy said before without me even noticing, I saw my brother laid flat on the ground.

"... NO!"

I quickly stand up and forced myself to run towards my brother.

No! I won't be able to reach him... Oh, I am already besides him!

"Stop! Don't hurt him!"

I quickly stand up between him and my fallen brother.

"... No... Xiao Meng... run..."

I heard my brother's weak voice, pleading me.

But no... I don't care, I don't want to see him die!

"Huh!? When did she get here? Well it doesn't matter"

The guy in a black robe said before he raises his feet and tries to stomp me.

I closed my eyes!

... Huh?

"Huaaaah!"  
"Guoooo!"  
"Aaaargh!"

I heard various wails and screams on my whole surroundings so I opened my eyes and look up just to see an old man's back, wearing a long robe with a lot of delicate and elaborate designs on it.

The fires on my surroundings immediately vanishes and the debris all flew towards the sky, never to be seen again.

The old man made a sweeping motion and suddenly, a strong gusts of wind causes all the guys in the black robe fly away to the horizon in an instant.

"... What!?"

My eyes can't leave his figure. He have an absurd amount of Pure Qi surrounding his body. It's more pure than all the cultivators I saw on my whole life.

There are still some impurities though...

The old man turns to us and when he glances at me, the glints of his eyes became bright and he immediately kneeled besides me.

"Oh esteemed lady, may I trouble you to learn your name"

... What?

 ****End of Chapter 2****

 **Hua Shen Meng (No Realm)**

 **Species : Human Deity**  
 **Bloodlines : True Primordial Dragon, True Primordial Divine Spirit Queen, True Primordial Demon Queen, True Primordial Ancient Beast, Primordial Divine Yin**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hata no Kokoro (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kamishirasawa Keine (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shameimaru Aya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **So how many "What" is on this story?**

 **It seems like Yume... I mean Shen Meng became dumb because of the pace of the events.**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	4. Chapter 3

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own the randomness of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Heavenly Legacy**

 **(Shen Meng's POV)**

"... I am Hua Shen Meng"

Wait, why do my voice sounds so flat and cold?

I tried changing my expression but somehow, I can't seem to control my expression. It's like my face is a mask!

"Ooooh! So your esteemed name is Lady Shen Meng. This humble one is known as Zhi Jihua!"

The old man cup his hands on me respectfully.

I still can't understand why this seemingly strong man tried to help us?

My brother who was lying on the ground awhile ago suddenly gave a respectful bow towards him while cupping his hands.

"Esteemed elder, thank you for helping us in our dire need. I, Hua Feng, will remember this favor!"

Zhi Jihua just glances at my brother before turning his attention back to me.

"... He is my big brother"

I told him while feeling irritated at his rude attitude.

Even if he is the one who save us, he shouldn't just ignore my brother like that!

When he heard me said that, he quickly gave a respectful bow on my brother and also introduced himself to him.

What a complete change of attitude!

What is wrong with this ossan!?

 _(Note : I know this is a Xianxia setting but Yume can't stop being a Japanese)_

"Esteemed Lady, I am afraid that I don't have much time. I am sorry if I can't give the right treatment for you now. At least, please remember my faction, the Primordial Heavenly Origin Sect on the Heavenly Realm. I hope that this small gift satisfies you. I hope that someday, you remember our sect and help us if you so chooses to do so!"

The old man says as he gave two of his rings that he was wearing.

My brother gasps in shock. "Dimensional Ring!?" He exclaimed in shock and amazement.

"... Just give it to my brother, I don't need it"

I simply said when I noticed my brother looking like he was salivating on the sight of it.

"Oh... Of course a personage like you won't see something like this as important at all. Okay, I'll give it to your brother"

He said before handing out the two ring to my brother.

Then he grabs the hands on my brother while staring at him seriously. My brother was trembling.

"Boy... this ring contains all the legacy of our sect! You must use this carefully! Don't use this at something nonsense!"

"... Y-y-yes esteemed elder!"

My brother stuttered at the intensity of the old man's gaze.

"... It seems like you still can't understand" The old man said in frustration before standing up and putting his hands behind his back. "Do you know who is your sister?"

... Huh? Wait, maybe he saw that I was really not Hua Shen Meng but another person who became this girl?

My big brother was also confused.

"Your sister... she is the reincarnation of the very first being of this world! She is the creator of anything!"

... Huh?

"Can't you see. She possessed the bloodlines of different primordial beings! This girl will soon return to heaven and claim what is rightfully hers!"

Wait! What the heck is this old man talking about?

Me? Reincarnation of the creator of this brutal world!?

Give me a break! I will surely not create a world like this!

If I will create a world, I would create Gensokyo instead of this!

My brother looks at me in awe before he suddenly cups his hands and gave his utmost thanks to the old man.

"Esteemed Elder Jihua! Thanks for you enlightenment!"

What the heck brother!?

The old man nodded before looking at me and cupping his hands again.

"Esteemed lady, this old man will be going now"

The old man said before suddenly, he vanishes.

... Hmm, I wonder why he said that he is out of time?

Hmm... Heavenly Realm? Maybe he descended or something?

I glanced at my brother and saw him already putting some blood on the two rings before wearing both of it.

Well... I did say that he can take it. I don't care about it anyway.

"Xiao Meng... No, Little Sister Meng, we should go out before some people see us"

I suddenly remembered, we are in the middle of being annihilated.

Looking at my surroundings, I saw that only the corpses of my family is remaining. Only the two of us is standing alive.

Hua Feng took my hand before we walk towards the entrance to get out of here.

While passing through all the corpses, I felt my emotion slipping out of me when I saw some that I was somewhat familiar now lying on the ground as a corpse.

Then... I saw the corpse of my father.

A lot of swords are impaled on his body.

My brother also stops walking and was staring at my father. He was crying while me is looking at the corpse.

... I want to cry but somehow, I was unnaturally calm...

I can hear some footsteps coming towards us so my brother took my hand before we ran away. Out of this house.

Then we continued running out of this city.

And we didn't stop running away...

This might be late but on my mind, I thanked Zhi Jihua for saving the two of us.

At least, my brother was still alive...

 ****End of Chapter 3****

 **Hua Shen Meng (No Realm)**

 **Species : Human Deity**  
 **Bloodlines : True Primordial Dragon, True Primordial Divine Spirit Queen, True Primordial Demon Queen, True Primordial Ancient Beast, Primordial Divine Yin**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hata no Kokoro (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kamishirasawa Keine (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shameimaru Aya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **So yeah... the plot is so lame and cringey...**

 **Sorry about that... :c**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Chapter 4

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me); The Characters, Story, Places, And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those, Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN. I only own the randomness of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Two Years Later**

 **(Hua's POV)**

It's been two years since we escape the Huyin City.

It seems like we made the right decision because other members of the Cloud Leaf Sect are out for our blood.

Well, they don't know who we are and what we look like because those who saw us at that time were killed by Zhi Jihua.

That's why they are looking out for the people who are surnamed Hua.

Unfortunate people who have that surname will be killed immediately.

So we quickly changed our names.

Now, I thought of changing my name as Hong Meiling but I changed my mind and thought about the Chinese equivalent of Junko's name.

Then I found that it was Chun Ho. Well, I just translated it to Chinese. I've got a decent knowledge of Chinese languages somehow when I reincarnated on this world.

I changed the Ho into Hua because it have my name on it.

I know that my true name Hua Shen Meng was just a literal translation to my whole name, Hanagami Yume.

Also, it still sounds so fitting so that's that!

As for my brother, he was now calling himself as Chun Feng.

It seems like he was really attached to his name.

One year ago, we finally managed to settle in on a city from a different empire.

Our former country is the Heavenly Empire.

Our current country where we reside is called Douyin Empire. This empire was the neighboring empire of the Heavenly Empire.

We are somewhat near at some major cities of this empire. We are at the Tianju City.

My brother swears that he will take his revenge and also promises me that he will take back my cheerful self.

Well, it seems like he was also blaming the Cloud Leaf Sect for the lost of my emotions.

Well, I am also blaming it at them though. Right now, I can't even smile or frown with my face.

I even became scared when I first saw how unnatural my face is on the mirror.

My brother was currently using the cultivation method that he got on the Dimensional Ring. It's something called True Origin Paths method.

Because of that method, he already breakthrough to the Mystic Realm. His current cultivation level is the Late Second Level Mystic Realm.

He got a lot of lucky encounters so he manages to advanced to that level quickly in just two years.

On our journeys, I learned that even children on fifteen years old are still stuck Mortal Realm. Geniuses are those who manage to reach the Mystic Realm before they reach fifteen years old.

And my brother is just ten years old.

He is already a one in a billion talent on this whole world!

Well, maybe it's also thanks to me because I kept purifying the Qi on his surroundings whenever he is cultivating.

Now on this city, my brother wants to join the sect that was just besides this city. That's why we settled here.

Still, we needed money so it was time for me to work.

Thankfully, there are a lot of golds that Zhi Jihua left on the dimensional rings so we managed to create a shop that I can run on myself.

It's a small restaurant on the most bustling side of this city.

This city also have a lot of security so my brother was confident that I would be safe even if he was not besides me.

I just turned seven yesterday and it seems like I am already going to work.

Well, my brother was confident at my skills because when I tried cooking, somehow, I manage to make meals that is qualified to be called as heavenly.

I can't really argue because somehow, child labor is normal in this world.

Though, I still want to argue that I am just a child! How can I serve customers!?

... Well, he told me that I can open the shop anytime I want. We've got a lot of money that we can even buy a country or two.

We just built this to prepare for my future.

I told my brother that even if I want to try cultivating, I just want to live a peaceful life and not dedicate myself on it.

So he accepted that I want to live alongside the mortals. He will visit me every time he have time.

It seems like he is really serious about cultivation huh...

So he left me a lot of money that will lasts me a lifetime. All of this money are in a dimensional ring. This dimensional ring was bought by my brother on our way before we got to this country.

Of course it would be depleted soon if I don't become careful. It'll only last five to ten years if I spend a lot everyday.

That's why this restaurant is a good thing for me. I can open this and take some income for it.

Anyway, today I will start cultivating.

Well, I always stop myself because I was still not seven but now that I am at this age, I can finally see if cultivation is really interesting or not!

My brother already bade his farewell and go to the examination where the new recruitment test for the Star River Sect was being held.

I locked my whole house, closes the windows, and then sit cross legged on the bed before starting my cultivation.

There are countless types of methods of cultivation. All of it have their own affinities.

Most of it even needed a mantra just so it activates.

Anyway, I don't need all of those methods. I've got my own method!

This is always on my mind when I first learned that this is a Xianxia style world.

Somehow, I know a cultivation method that will turn me into a pure natural order.

As in, I will become so pure the heavens and earth won't be able to recognize me.

It's ridiculous but I'll try that cultivation method.

With just a single breathe, I suddenly stop in shock when I notice how much I suddenly improves.

"Oh my god... I am already on the Mystic Realm!?"

I was shocked while looking at myself.

Unlike the pure Qi that I always gave my brother, mine was more purer. It's so pure it didn't have any impurities at all.

When my brother was processing the Pure Qi that I made, it was turning impure because he can't process it perfectly.

Me though, I somehow knew how to do things right. Make things more pure. Purify myself of all the impurities of the heaven and earth.

I continued my cultivation.

On each breathe, my cultivation level kept increasing at astounding rate.

My comprehension was already complete. Somehow, I already know anything about the truth of the multiverse.

That's why I don't need any enlightenment.

As for the foundation of my body, somehow, I already got the perfect constitution to raise my cultivation to the limits.

I've immersed myself on cultivation for the whole day...

* * *

"Oh... Oh..."

I was dumbfounded when I saw myself with my divine senses.

I was too beautiful!

Wait, what's with my level!? Is this even cultivating!?

Why did I only need a day to complete my cultivation!? Oh right, absolutely pure qi.

I look so perfect. I am so perfect I can't even explain how I look!

... Wait, why do I look like the child version of Junko?

"... Welp, Nothing happens... Yes, nothing happens"

I chose escapism.

 ****End of Chapter 4****

 **Chun Hua (Trillionth Stage Void Ocean Realm)**

 **Species : First True Primordial Entity**  
 **Bloodlines : True Primordial Dragon, True Primordial Divine Spirit Queen, True Primordial Demon Queen, True Primordial Ancient Beast, Primordial Divine Yin, True Divine Buddha, True Primordial Divine Fairy Queen, True Primordial Void Entity**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Clownpiece (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Daiyousei (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Fujiwara no Mokou (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hata no Kokoro (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Houraisan Kaguya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kamishirasawa Keine (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reisen Udonge Inaba (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Shameimaru Aya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yasaka Kanako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yatadera Narumi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **And now for my favorite part, becoming a BS character!**

 **Her cultivation level : Yes**

 **... Okay, I'll see myself out...**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
